Duck
Duck is a take-off of Chuck. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 12: [[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']]. Summary A group of spies recruit a duck on their team in order to solve a case. References *General Diane Beckman *the Intersect *Chuck Bartowski *Bryce Larkin *Sarah Walker *Duck *Morgan Grimes *John Casey *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ring_(Chuck) the Ring] *Quentin Hotel Characters *General Diane Beckman *Bryce Larkin *Sarah Walker *Duck *Morgan Grimes *John Casey *the Ring Transcript General Diane Beckman: You sent the Intersect program full of government secrets into the mind of a guy named (Pulls out a photo of Chuck Bartowski.) Chuck? Bryce Larkin: WHAT? I did no such thing! Oh, wait, here's your problem. Yeah, it's a typo. I accidentally sent this to a, uhh... (Camera zooms in to the Intersect, with the part about "DUCK") a duck. (Duck lands on a target escaping bullets and flies out of a gun.) Duck: QUACK! (Title card: Duck) (Scene goes to Sarah Walker and John Casey in a room with General Beckman on the TV.) General Diane Beckman: Alright, team. The Ring is planning something big. Any leads? Sarah Walker: Nothing. It's like they're always one step ahead of us. Duck: (Flies in.) QUACK! Sarah Walker: He just had a flash. Morgan Grimes: Oh, sorry. I just spilled bread crumbs the keyboard. (Sarah looks at what's typed on the computer.) Sarah Walker: "Q-H-T-L-8"? Wait! The Quentin Hotel is having a holiday event at 8:00 PM tonight. That must be when the Ring's going to strike. John Casey: Looks like Duck's goin' undercover! (The music from the title card plays.) Duck: QUACK! (Scene goes to the Quentin Hotel, then it goes to an undercover van, which reads "PHONE COMPANY TRUCK".) John Casey: Okay, is everyone in position? Duck: QUACK! John Casey: Can the one liners, Duck! This is serious business. (Scene goes to Sarah and Duck in disguises.) Sarah Walker: Now don't get any ideas, we're only pretending to date. Duck? (Duck is shown in the punch bowl) Sarah Walker: Duck, what are you doing? You'll blow our cover! Unless... (Sarah puts on spy-vision goggles) Sarah Walker: Of course, the Ring snuck in as the caterers. Duck, you did it! (When Sarah hugs Duck, he poops on her dress, the scene flashes on to Duck and Sarah's apartment) Sarah Walker: Look, Duck, a really, really, pretty lady like me, and a water fowl like you, it will never work. (Sarah changes her mind) Oh Duck, you're right, I can't take this any longer. (Sarah tries to kiss Duck, but Duck tries to stop her and messes up her hair) Of course, the mission, I'm sorry. Now, how are we going to get into the Ring's control booth? Duck: QUACK! (Sarah sees an air vent) Sarah Walker: (Gasp) Nice work, Duck! (Sarah places Duck in the air vent) Okay, Duck! You know what to do!(When Sarah covers up the air vent, two members of the Ring burst in and force Sarah to put her hands up, soon General Beckman walks in) General Beckman! You're working for the Ring? (The General and the Ring members bring Sarah in the kitchen, then we see Morgan tied up) Ring Member: Now, tell me, where is the Intersect? John Casey: Far away ''from here! (Duck reveals himself from the air vent) '''General Beckman': Duck! (Two of the Ring members actually duck) General Beckman: (Grunts) Come on, we went over this! John Casey: Get out of here, Duck! It's too dangerous. Sarah Walker: No, wait! He has a plan! (As the music plays, Duck is doing absolutely nothing, General Beckman tosses a piece of bread and Duck eats it) Sarah Walker: Duck!? You're a... double agent? Duck: Quack! General Beckman: Uhh! I'm sorry! There's no more. See? (Duck sees that there really is no more bread, so he attacks General Beckman, then Sarah attacks the two Ring members, John breaks free from the rope and punches the woman Ring member, finally Duck has defeated the General and Sarah and Morgan have her surrounded. Then, the entire Ring and General Beckman are taken away in the Phone Company Truck.) Sarah Walker: Nice work, Duck! I guess you are more than just an aquatic bird. (Sarah kisses Duck but gets interrupted.) Bryce Larkin: Oh, hey listen. It turns out I was wrong after all. Intersect went to my old roomate, Chuck. That's just, uhh... Just a regular duck. Duck: QUACK! (Duck flies off.) Sarah Walker '''(spits out duck beak): I can't believe I just kissed a duck! '''John Casey: Hey, it could've been worse. You could've been kissing a nerd. (Everyone in this scene laugh all together.) Bryce Larkin: Still, definetley, see a doctor. Those things carry like, tons of diseases. (Title card again: Duck) (Music from the title card plays for three seconds.) Duck: QUACK! (Segment ends as it goes to the credits.) Trivia *This is the second Christmas segment. The first was [[Da Grinchy Code|'Da Grinchy Code']]. *Antagonist: General Diane Beckman and the Ring *This actually resembles the first episode of Chuck, "Chuck vs. the Intersect". *The code "Q-H-T-L-8" means: The Q'uentin '''H'otel is having a 'T'rue 'L'ove holiday event at '''8:00 PM tonight. *The undercover van read "PHONE COMPANY TRUCK". *This is the eighth segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. The previous segments were: *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/TransBOREmores TransBOREmores] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Blecch Star Blecch] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/UGlee uGlee] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Extreme_Renovation:_House_Edition Extreme Renovation: House Edition] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Time_Rushmore Big Time Rushmore] *#[[S'UP|'S'UP']] *#'Da Grinchy Code '(beginning movie segment in this episode) Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:Christmas